Undiscovered
by PakRat
Summary: This is a weird story about Legolas and Aragorn and a few other characters and a few real people. Mainly me and my friend. Its kinda hard to explain so read it and find out and plz leave comments
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer/N.A: I am warning you I was writing this late at night so it might be a little messed up. I do not own n e of the characters from Lord of the Rings. I barley own me. I do own my designer jacket though. I think Exrated owns her self as well. N e who lets start the story shall we? ************************************************************************  
Through the thick woods, a light could be seen, a light like no other, one that shone so bright that it was blinding to look at. A light that came from something not human. A man with no features that could be seen had heard about these lights and wanted a further investigation. The man walked towards the light, wondering what was to become of it. He pondered his thoughts not knowing what to expect. ***  
"You promised that we wouldn't have to get off!" A voice shouted from inside a large shuttle like object. "And now you're forcing us to come out. I don't want to!"  
"Please, try to be reasonable. You'll like it here I promise!" Another voice said soothingly.  
"Uhuh, that's what you said about the last place and I hated it." The first voice said, "except for that hot elf that you brought aboard." She continued in a quieter voice.  
"I promise that you'll like this place too, we're getting a new man aboard."  
"Is he hot?" A new voice asked hopefully.  
"I assure you that he is." The second voice said.  
"How would you know?" The first voice inquired, "You're a guy yourself."  
"Ya!" The new voice exclaimed.  
"PakRat, Exrated, be quiet I have had enough of this now get off the ship!" The second voice cried out in anger.  
Two girls eventually emerged. Both were wearing designer jackets that were white. Both scowled at the ground as the emerged, followed by a haired looking guy. ***  
As the man walked towards the light he heard voices, ones that seemed to be arguing. He continued to walk toward the light it appeared to be pulling him towards it. He followed willingly, wanting to know what it was. He seemed to walk on and on and on, never appearing to get closer until with a final shout of the voices the light went out. *** 


	2. A Newbie

N/A: I still own nothing in the story but my designer jacket, and myself, well not myself really. I do not own the Lord of the Rings characters all though I wish I did. The guy mentioned who talk's is mine and Exrated's leader at our meetings. You can enjoy some of our meetings that Exrated wrote. But first read my story. This story is going to have bad language so you may want to watch out but enjoy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Soon the man in the woods was engulfed by darkness, no light came from anywhere, not even the moon which was full and was overhead of him shone. Silent out of fear the man wondered what was with this. He looked at the moon and soon became dizzy and he collapsed in a heap on the forest floor.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" PakRat screamed as she watched the man collapse. "You fucking killed him!"  
"Shhhhh, he's not dead, he fainted." The guy who had forced PakRat and Exrated off the ship said soothingly. "Now please come and help me bring him to the ship and PakRat watch your language."  
Stunned PakRat nodded and walked towards the collapsed man. She peered over him and looked at his face, "hey, he's really hot!" She exclaimed.  
  
At the words "hot" Exrated raced towards the fallen man and looked at his face, "hey he is hot!"  
  
Legolas who had been silent through the whole ordeal scowled and said in a hurt voice, "hey I thought I was the hot one."  
  
"You're definitely hotter then this guy!" PakRat said as she glanced at the elf that stood there.  
  
"Nah, I think he's hotter," Exrated said.  
  
"Girls, were not here to determine who is the hotter of the two, we are here to bring him to help us on our mission," The guy said. "Although I have always preferred men to elves," the guy said in a quieter voice.  
  
PakRat looked at the guy in disgust and shook her head. She then walked over to Legolas and took his hand and hers and squeezed it. "I prefer elves to men; they look hotter with a bow raised."  
  
Legolas looked at PakRat in surprise at her sudden burst of braveness; he smiled and kissed her on the cheek. PakRat blushed violently and quickly said, "Let's get this guy on board."  
  
"Good idea," Exrated said as she began to lift the man who lay still on the floor. Quickly the guy ran over and helped her; the two of them carried the man who was not very heavy over to the waiting ship. Once aboard the man began to stir and he revived quickly.  
  
"Whaaa. What am I doing here?" He asked as he looked around in confusion.  
  
"You have been chosen for a mission that is to be completed with these three other individuals and myself only as a guide. Aragorn welcome aboard." The guy said.  
  
"Hi! I'm Exrated! And this is PakRat," Exrated exclaimed as she pointed to herself then PakRat. "And him over there that's Legolas," she said pointing to Legolas and to the guy, "and that's our leader. He like's us to have meetings. I think it's only an excuse to poke us with stuff though. But that's my opinion and I think he likes to watch Legolas and PakRat swoon over each other. And I think you're hot!" Exrated finished off speaking very quickly.  
  
"Exrated, don't scare him!" PakRat exclaimed. "As you can see Exrated likes to talk a lot. I do to and I am very good at it! Do you like to talk a lot? I think that you're hot too but I personally prefer the looks of that gorgeously hot elf over there. You know what the guy said that he preferred men over.." PakRat said speaking quickly before she was cut off by the guy.  
  
"PakRat that's enough. Like you said before we don't want to scare our guest."  
  
"But you said."  
  
"I know what I said but that's not to be repeated. You wouldn't want me to tell Legolas what you wrote about him in your journal, now do you?"  
  
"Hey! What did you write about me?" Legolas asked eagerly.  
  
"Nothing!" PakRat said glaring at the guy.  
  
"Awww.. I hate when you get me excited like that." Legolas said also glaring at the guy.  
  
Exrated and the man now known as Aragorn also glared at the guy. "Hey why are you all glaring at me? I never did anything!" The guy cried out in protest.  
  
"Well they were glaring at you so.." Exrated began to explain.  
  
"Oh whatever. Bedtime." The guy said cutting her off. "Aragorn your room is down that hall to the left, turn right, go down until you come to a place where you can either go left, right or straight, turn to the left. Continue down until you come to another intersection turn right there, then left at the next one, continue on straight, then go up the stairs, left again, straight, to the right, down the stairs. Straight again, left, right, then up and your room is the first door on the left hand side of the third corridor to the right. Got that?"  
  
"Umm.No." Aragorn said plainly.  
  
"I'll show you where to go!" Exrated called out, "you're room is exactly across from mine."  
  
"Well where are your rooms?" Aragorn asked addressing PakRat and Legolas.  
  
"Down the second hall, to the left, then right, then straight, up the stairs, to the left, right, left, straight, right, left again. Down the stairs, right, straight, left, right, straight, up the stairs, down the left set of stairs, and then up the right set, Second corridor to the left on the right side across from each other." PakRat said quickly.  
  
"It sounds easier to get to your room then mine." Aragorn noted.  
  
"It's not. Trust me." Legolas replied, "PakRat is just really good at giving directions."  
  
At the complement PakRat blushed then said her goodnights and started down the hallway.  
  
"Wait up!" Legolas called running after her and soon the two disappeared.  
  
"Our turn!" Exrated said to Aragorn, "Ready?"  
  
"I guess." Aragorn said before turning to the guy to say goodnight, but the guy was already gone. 


End file.
